


Match

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A spar in the woods.





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a 15 Minute Ficlet. Found an html version of it with the date of March 30th, 2004, so... on or before then.

"Tired already?" Signal taunted, feigning boredom while watching his brother stagger a step a few feet away.

"You said one round, Signal."

"Which we're still on. I can't help it if you're too weak to get me."

That reply earned both a glare from Pulse and a quick lunge in Signal's direction. Without his blades, he had been having a hard time even shattering Signal's confidence for a second. Then again, his fatigue was still at a light level. He had plenty of time to get Signal cornered.

Signal took off through the woods, jumping up into the trees at one point to stay out of sight.

"Signal!" Pulse took off after him, keeping to the ground as much as he could. He knew Signal would be harder to follow in the trees without a guide. Besides, Signal wasn't too concerned with staying quiet. Branches rattled not too far ahead and Pulse knew he was getting close.

The secret was to anticipate Signal's next moves. They were robots, after all, with strategy programmed in. They could adapt and learn, yes, but the basics were simply a part of them.

Pulse jumped up into the trees about fifteen feet from where he'd last heard Signal. He ran along an old, sturdy branch before jumping. A second later he'd slipped down to the branch Signal was crouching on.

"Tag," Pulse muttered, reaching over to poke at Signal's shoulder.

"Tag back," Signal replied, poking at Pulse.

"No tag-backs," Pulse said, trying to grab Signal but managing to effectively knock them both down the ground.

"Fine," Signal said with a pout. "Now get off of me."

Pulse blinked, realizing he was most definitely on top of Signal. A shopping list of ideas chased through his circuits, each one a tempting bit of revenge.

But the one that picked itself was probably the best of the bunch anyway.

Signal let out a half-serious cry, shoving Pulse's body off to the side.

"Great. One little game of tag and you can't handle that," Signal muttered as he got to his feet.

He paused, thinking a moment.

"One little five hour game of tag with no breaks, without your special gear..."

The worst part about carrying Pulse home had to be Pulse's hair. It was impossible to keep off of the ground and Signal knew that no matter how hard he tried, as soon as Pulse woke up the complaining would start.

Pulse wasn't heavy to him, just sort of there. Signal couldn't run as fast and had to take a couple of paths instead of leaping up cliffs. But it had been a good day, Signal decided. Friendly matches between the two of them were few and far between.


End file.
